Those Left Behind
by reen212000
Summary: Two missing scenes from the nearly perfect 'Sateda'. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Here's two missing scenes from the nearly perfect 'Sateda'. I'm not a huge fan of Ronon, but his backstory changed my mind about his character. Hope to see this excellent execution of script and direction continue through the season!

BTW, I don't own these precious characters. Just playing with them. I promise to put them back when I've finished!

--------------

He was dizzy.

He was aching.

He was tired.

But most of all, he was angry.

Not quite sure if he was angry with Ronon for what he did, or because it was something he himself would do. But the last thing John Sheppard wanted to do was leave him. These people would not listen, and they would be dead within the hour. And Ronon would be a Runner again, maybe for the last time.

"Of all the misguided –" The outburst earned him a violent shove to his sore shoulder. Absently, he rubbed his shoulder, feeling the small hole in his new leather jacket. A scar. A battle wound. It was the first, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Something to remind him that he lived another day. Would Ronon Dex get that chance?

Sheppard would make sure of it.

His heart beat faster as his anger surged; his hands balled into fists and relaxed several times. _Think!_ He ran calculations through his head. How long it would take to cull the village, how long it would take for them to get reinforcements, how long to get back to the village, how long to search for survivors. But he knew all of this was futile. There would be no survivors here.

The last few feet to the gate, their captors released he and Teyla. They both turned to see if anyone stayed behind. _Yep, they're all there. New plan. _"Teyla, dial the gate," he said through clenched teeth, his arms stiff and straight, hands balled into tight fists.

Teyla looked at her friend and commanding officer. Their cultures and ethics varied, but they were both leaders, making the best decisions available to them. She knew Sheppard would come up with a plan of action, but would it be too late for the Satedan? On the other hand, why should he? Ronon Dex was not a member of this expedition from Earth, and didn't have quite the connection she had with these people. But she knew Colonel Sheppard considered the man part of his team, and a peer. Maybe even a friend. She watched his mouth set in a firm line of determination; his normally lively green eyes dulled with anger and guilt.

Although she briefly hesitated, the worry in her eyes penetrated Sheppard's icy disposition. "We'll get him back," he said calmly, succinctly.

As they entered the gate, he thought he heard the distant whine of a Wraith dart.


	2. WWJSD?

Rodney McKay snapped his fingers, startling the doctor out of his contemplative stare at the display. "I have an idea." Of course, it would take the both of them to do something the colonel could do by himself. But Sheppard wasn't piloting this jumper, was he?

Beckett sighed. "What now, Rodney?" Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, he waited for the scientist to unveil his ingenious plan.

"Okay, believe it or not, you're the only one right now who can do this," McKay said, eyes glittering dangerously.

The doctor closed his eyes in exasperation. Talk, talk, talk. "Spit it out, Rodney! It's not like we've got all bloody day."

"Yes, yes, I realize that." McKay winced as he slipped back into the pilot's chair, angering his healing wound. "We may not be military men, but we've got firepower, and the element of surprise on our side. And an Ancient gene." He pointed directly at Beckett. "Yours."

Busying himself with powering up the jumper, he turned the ship in the direction of Ronon's last stand. "I need you to aim a drone at that Wraith."

"What!" Beckett's brows scrambled to the top of his head. All he could think about was hitting anything but the alien.

"Carson," McKay whined, "Ten minutes ago, you were ready to star in Rambo: The Return, and now you give me that look?" He shook his head quickly. "We've only got one shot at this. You can totally do this."

Squirming uncomfortably in his chair, Beckett watched the unfair showdown between Satedan and Wraith. "He doesn't look like any Wraith I've seen before," he said quietly. Over and over, the massive Wraith threw the runner down, yet Ronon kept getting back up. Glancing thoughtfully at McKay, he said, "You know he most likely will be angry with us for taking away–"

"Yes, yes, yes. But if we don't get back to the Daedelus soon, Caldwell will probably leave us."

_Well, there's yer answer, laddie._ Beckett took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. No more bletherin' on about breaking things. He tried to imagine he was looking down the barrel of a gun, acquiring his target. Closing his eyes, he felt the jumper click with his mind, arming the drone.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The jumper de-cloaked, successfully surprising the big Wraith.

_Fire!_ This time his aim would be true.


End file.
